veritasfandomcom-20200214-history
Life Wish
Life Wish or Sal-Pan is one of the six core Yardplay traditional arts. An acrobatic high speed art, Life Wish was disguised as the ground acrobatic feats of the Life Wish faction of Yardplay and was one of the more popular attractions of the troupe when they used to perform in order to make a living. Yardplay acrobats would often perform summersaults with flaming braziers in their bare hands leading to the creation of the most basic Yardplay skill the Heated Yang Palm Method. '''These dangerous acrobatic techniques led to the phrases "death wish" and "life wish" as the performers would make a 'life wish' that they would survive the performance, a testament to the risks involved with the art. Life Wish places priority on fast attacks that do great damage to an opponent while minimizing the risk toward the practioner by quickly moving in and out of attack range using the instant dash skill '''Head of Lightning.''' The art also favours kicks and knees to punches and other upper-body striking skills. Life Wish also appears to lack long range Ki techniques as such practitioners may minor in Bunha in order to increase their versatility and make up for this weakness at long range. The culmination of the Life Wish's techniques is the eponymous '''Life Wish. '''This technique utilises the art to its full extent and makes use of Head of Lightning in its execution. Life Wish is the only art that Mirage has been applied to as of Part 1. The succesor of Life Wish Faction who practises Life Wish as his Major is known as the Sal-Pan-Shae. Practitioners of Life Wish include Chun Guesong, Madang Bigaki and Park Hyunmi . Techniques *Heated Yang Palm Method: The Heated Yang Palm Method is a palm technique that increases the temprature of the users palm to a high degree. This skill is considered among the most basic skills of the Yardplay Faction, the technique may not be exclusive to the Life Wish art but it is connected with the acrobatic performances that disguised the art. Use of this technique allowed Life Wish acrobats to handle flaming braziers during their performances. One notable application of this technique is in the cauterisation of wounds as displayed by Chun Guesong. *Head of Lightning: Head of Lighting or Lightning Dash is one of the top instant dash skills in the Reunion Officer Candidate School rivaled only by techniques like the Reunion designed dash skill, Earth Fold. Head of Lightning traverses short distances with extreme speed allowing a Life Wish practitioner to close to attack range rapidly and can enhance kicks or punches performed while dashing. Head of Lightning is not easily evaded as dodge techniques that rely on anticipating the timing of an attack, such as Half-Step, are ineffective due to its traditional art roots. Park Hyunmi managed to apply Mirage techniques to Head of Lightning improving the technique considerably. *Fish Turnover: Fish Turnover is the throwing technique that is used to initiate Life Wish. The user grabs the opponent with both hands and throws them into the air. *The Life Wish''': The Life Wish is the ultimate technique of the Life Wish traditional art. To begin the technique the opponents head is first forced to the ground and Head of Lightning is then performed grinding them against the ground for a short distance. The opponent is then thrown into the air, Tuna Turnover may be used to achieve this although it is not the correct technique. It is not strictly neccesary to perform the Head of Lightning step if the opponent is unable to stop themselves from being thrown into the air. Once the opponent is vulnerable in mid-air they are pummeled with multiple high velocity kicks and punches at such speed that after-images may appear as observed when the technique is performed by Madang Bigaki. The force of The Life Wish is such that it can embed a victim into a concrete ceiling. Chun Guesong applied Mirage to this skill to create the Topper's Life Wish . Category:Fighting Style